staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Listopada 2004
TVP 1 06:05 Mariken; Mariken; 1999 film fabularny prod. holenderskiej; reż: A.van Duren 07:35 Klan; odc.864; telenowela TVP 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:10 Plebania; odc.461; telenowela TVP stereo 08:35 Ziarno; wydanie świąteczne 09:00 Ptaszka; 1995 dramat prod. polskiej (73'); reż: Krystyna Wysocka-Krupska; wyk: Andrzej Grabarczyk, Karolina Podołowska, Joanna Sokołowska, Małgorzata Kożuchowska 10:15 Wiadomości 10:23 Pogoda 10:25 Kolory raju; The Colour of Paradise - Rang e khoda; 1999 film fab. prod. irańskiej; reż: Majid Majidi; wyk: Mohsen Ramezani, Hossein Mahjoob, Salameh Feyzi 11:50 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 11:55 Żołnierz Kościoła; 2003 film dokumentalny prod. polskiej 12:50 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 13:15 Święta polskie; Wszyscy Święci; 2002 film fab.prod.polskiej; reż: Andrzej Barański; wyk: Teresa Szmigielówna,Anna Polony,Maciej Stuhr 14:30 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 14:35 Katedra; film anim.Tomasza Bagińskiego 14:40 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 14:45 Znachor; 1981 dramat prod. polskiej (128'); reż: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Jerzy Bińczycki, Tomasz Stockinger, Anna Dymna, Bernard Ładysz 16:55 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Rozmowy Ojca Leona 17:20 Klan; odc.867; telenowela TVP 17:45 Rozmowy Ojca Leona 17:50 "Ucisz serca..."- Piosenki Zygmunta Koniecznego; (stereo); wyk: Magda Umer,Andrzej Poniedzielski,Katarzyna Jamróz i inni. 18:50 Rozmowy Ojca Leona 19:00 Wieczorynka; Dziadek - film anim. prod. angielskiej 19:25 Rozmowy Ojca Leona 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:54 Pogoda 20:00 Raj; Paradiese; 1991 film obyczajowy prod.USA; reż: Mary Agnes Donoghue; wyk: Melanie Griffith,Don Johnson 21:45 Lista nieobecnych - odeszli pozostali; felieton 21:50 "Kiedy ręce odpadną od wierszy" - koncert poezji Zbigniewa Herberta; /stereo/; wyk: Grzegorz Turnau, Katarzyna Groniec, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Dorota Miśkiewicz, Wojciech Malajkat, Stanisław Soyka, Andrzej Piaseczny, Janusz Radek, Orkiestra kameralna Hanseatica p/d Michała Nesterowicza 22:35 Wiadomości 22:45 Rozmowy na czasie; Czy Polski Kościół jest podzielony? 23:10 Dobry papież; cz.2/2; 2002 film biograficzny prod. włoskiej; reż: Ricky Tognazzi; wyk: Bob Hoskins, Carlo Cecchi, Roberto Citran, Fabrizio Vidale 00:45 Koncert umarłych poetów 01:20 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 06:20 Stawka większa niż życie; odc.11/18 Hasło; serial prod. TVP 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom; Wakacje z duchami; odc.4/7 Tajemniczy przybysz; serial TVP 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom; Maurycy i Hawranek; odc.10 Pułapka; serial animowany dla dzieci 07:50 Dwójka Dzieciom; Lis Leon; serial animowany dla dzieci 08:00 Film dla niesłyszących; Na dobre i na złe; odc.191-Nowy mały człowiek; serial prod. TVP stereo 08:50 Księżniczka Mononoke; Princess Mononoke; 1997 film animowany prod.japońskiej; reż: Hayao Miyazaki 11:05 Trudno nie wierzyć w nic; program publicystyczny 11:30 Czesław Miłosz in memoriam; film dok.Aleksandry Czerneckiej 12:00 Niedźwiadek; L'ours; 1988 film przygodowy prod. francusko - kanadyjskiej; reż: Jean Jacques Annaud; wyk: Jack Wallace, Tcheky Karyo 13:30 Wspomnienie o Darii Trafankowskiej 13:45 Dionizy - wspomnienie o Henryku Machalicy 14:00 Familiada; teleturniej 14:25 Złotopolscy; odc.619 Dla dobra listonosza; telenowela TVP 14:50 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 15:15 Fotografia ze śmiercią w tle; odc.1; Dying to Tell a Story; 1998 serial dok. prod. USA 16:05 Glina i pół; Cop and a Half; 1993 komedia prod.USA; reż: Henry Winkler; wyk: Burt Reynolds,Norman D.Golden,Holland Taylor 17:35 Wideoteka Dorosłego Człowieka 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Trędowata; 1976 melodramat prod.polskiej (91'); reż: Jerzy Hoffman; wyk: Leszek Teleszyński, Elżbieta Starostecka, Jadwiga Barańska 20:20 M jak miłość; odc.260; serial TVP stereo 21:05 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" 21:10 Biesłan - zapis dramatu; 2004 film dok. prod. angielskiej 21:50 Wspomnienie poległych w Iraku 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Sport-telegram 22:24 Pogoda 22:25 Uciekaj, Charlie!; Run; 1991 film fab. prod. USA /za zgodą rodziców/; reż: Geoff Burrowes; wyk: Patrick Dempsey, Kelly Preston 23:55 Koncert Jacka Kaczmarskiego 00:35 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Warszawa 07:05 Przegląd gospodarczy 07:30 Kurier 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 08:00 Warszawa w polskim filmie fabularnym (powt.) 08:25 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza 08:30 Kurier 08:45 Leśna baza 09:00 Czesław Miłosz - Garść Wspomnień Krakowskich 09:30 Kurier 09:45 Odeszli... 09:55 Wiersz prosty 10:15 Odeszli... 10:30 Kurier 10:45 Dusza kresowa; Polski film dokumentalny 11:15 To jest temat: Niech płonie 11:30 Kurier 11:45 Konieczność miłości 12:30 Kurier 12:35 Sztafeta serc; film fabularny prod. USA, 1978 14:15 To jest temat 14:30 Kurier 14:45 Eurotel 15:00 Sześć Milionów Sekund; polski serial fabularny, 1984 15:30 Kurier 15:45 Dzieje Warszawy 15:55 Leśna baza (Powt.) 16:15 Wiadomości Kuriera 16:30 Kurier 16:45 Czy mnie jeszcze pamiętasz 17:30 Kurier 17:35 Czesław Miłosz - Garść wspomnień krakowskich 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:30 Kurier 18:35 Odeszli... 18:45 Wrony; polski film fabularny, 1994 19:50 Odeszli... 20:00 Litania Miast 20:30 Kurier 20:45 Wiersz prosty 21:15 Kurier sportowy 21:20 Studio Pogoda 21:30 Kurier gospodarczy 21:45 Wiadomości Kuriera 22:00 Zaduszki 22:30 Kurier 22:45 Studio pogoda 22:55 To jest temat 23:05 Cwał; polski film fabularny, 1995 00:50 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 6:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Beyblade - latające dyski - serial animowany 7:30 Pokemon - serial animowany 8:00 Sabrina, nastoletnia czarownica - serial komediowy 8:30 Brenda Starr - komedia 10:30 Pożegnanie z bronią - dramat wojenny 13:40 Smok: Historia Bruce'a Lee - film biograficzny 16:05 Wróć do mnie - komediodramat 18:30 Wydarzenia, sport 19:05 Prognoza pogody 19:10 Samo życie - serial obyczajowy 20:00 Bar VIP - program rozrywkowy 20:45 Megahit Joanna D'Arc - film historyczny 21:30 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:55 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 0:30 Co z tą Polską? - program Tomasza Lisa 1:30 Aquaz Music Zone 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 6.25 Nauka jazdy – dokument fabularyzowany 6.50 Telesklep 7.30 Scooby Doo – serial animowany 7.55 Misja Martyna – program rozrywkowy 8.55 Krokodyl Dundee II – komedia, Australia/USA 1988 11.05 Strzały nad Saber River – western, USA 1997 13.00 Ekspres pod lawiną – film sensacyjny, USA/Ireland 1979 14.40 Ostry dyżur (13) – serial obyczajowy, USA 15.40 Siłacze – program rozrywkowy 17.00 K−9 – komedia sensacyjna, USA 1989 19.00 Fakty 19.40 Uwaga! – magazyn 20.00 Sekretny romans – film obyczajowy, USA/Irlandia 1999 21.45 Wyprawa Robinson – reality show 22.45 Bitwa o Anglię – dokument fabularyzowany, Polska 2004 23.20 Śmiertelna podróż – dramat, USA 1996 1.20 Co za noc – magazyn 1.50 Multikino – magazyn filmowy 2.10 Co za tydzień – magazyn 2.35 Uwaga! – magazyn 2.55 Nic straconego – powtórki programów TV 4 5.45 VIP - Wydarzenia i plotki 6.10 KINOmaniaK - magazyn filmowy 6.35 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 7.00 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 8.00 TV Market 8.15 Echo lasu 24 - program ekologiczny 8.45 Jackie Chan Adventures 1 - serial dla dzieci 9.15 Dirty Dancing 9 - serial USA 9.45 Psie serce: Mars 5 - serial prod. polskiej 10.45 Moja przyjaciółka Flicka - film USA 12.45 Titanic - legenda żyje - film prod. włoskiej 14.00 Trzej muszkieterowie: Naszyjnik królowej - film Hiszpania-Panama 16.10 Serce i dusze - film USA 18.15 Daję słowo - teleturniej 19.00 Apostoł - Tomasz - USA/Włochy 21.00 Wydarzenia 21.10 Policjanci z Miami 42 - serial USA 22.10 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.40 Nocny portier - film Włochy/USA 1.05 Co mówią gwiazdy 8 - program rozrywkowy 1.50 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 2.40 Strefa P - magazyn muzyczny 3.05 Joker - talk show 3.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.20 Prezydencki poker III (1) – serial obyczajowy, USA 6.15 Telesklep 6.50 Dwóch i pół (11) – serial komediowy, USA 2003 7.20 Dzień dobry Miami (21) – serial komediowy, USA 2002 7.50 Przyroda Ameryki: Duch Zachodu – film dokumentalny 8.50 Wakacje pełne przygód – film przygodowy, USA 2000 10.25 Renegat (2) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 11.25 Shergar – film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 1999 13.25 Przyroda Ameryki: Duch Zachodu – film dokumentalny 14.25 Płomień i strzała – film przygodowy, USA 1950 16.10 Randka z gwiazdą (20) – serial komediowy, USA 2003−2004 16.40 Dzień dobry Miami (22) – serial komediowy, USA 2002 17.10 Pan i pani Smith (6) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1996 18.10 Renegat (3) – serial sensacyjny, USA 1993 19.10 Randka z gwiazdą (21) – serial komediowy, USA 2003−2004 19.40 Dwóch i pół (12) – serial komediowy, USA 2003 20.10 Bezbronne serca – dramat, USA 1997 22.05 Gliniarze bez odznak (5) – serial sensacyjny, USA 2003 23.05 The Trip – reality show 23.35 Czarny tygrys – film sensacyjny, USA 1977 1.35 Bezbronne serca – dramat TV Polonia 06:00 Dżem-list do R.; koncert 07:00 A jeśli będzie jesień; 1976 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Tadeusz Henryk Czarnecki; wyk: Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Małgorzata Rogacka, Zofia Rysiówna 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:12 Klan; odc.858; telenowela TVP 08:35 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 09:00 Ziarno; wydanie świąteczne 09:25 Wesoły Ciucholand; odc.3/13 Napad; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 09:50 M jak miłość; odc.186 (45'); serial TVP /stereo/ 10:35 Wojciech Kilar "Missa pro pace" w Katedrze we Lwowie 11:45 Spotkanie z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Cmentarz w Gwdowie 12:05 Teatr Telewizji; Stary dom; 1981 autor: Aleksiej Kazancew (87'); reż: Krystyna Meissner; wyk: Daria Trafankowska,Ryszarda Hanin,Janusz Kłosiński 13:35 Jest takie miejsce 13:55 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce; Bitwa pod Grunwaldem /cz.1/ - Jan Matejko 14:05 Krzyżacy - cz. II; 1960 film historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej (80'); reż: Aleksander Ford; wyk: Mieczysław Kalenik, Urszula Modrzyńska, Grażyna Staniszewska, Andrzej Szalawski 15:25 Franciszka Starowieyskiego gawędy o sztuce; Bitwa pod Grunwaldem /cz.2/ - Jan Matejko 15:30 Polscy Oblaci z Kanady; reportaż 16:00 Dżem-list do R.; koncert 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Mogiły znaczą drogi nasze...; reportaż Grzegorza Michalca 17:35 A jeśli będzie jesień; 1976 film obyczajowy prod. polskiej (55'); reż: Tadeusz Henryk Czarnecki; wyk: Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Janusz Paluszkiewicz, Małgorzata Rogacka, Zofia Rysiówna 18:35 Wspólna pamięć - restauracja polskiego cmentarza w Dreźnie; reportaż Stanisława Kubiaka 19:05 Z dziecięcej półki; program dla dzieci 19:15 Dobranocka; Kangurek Hip-Hop; odc.6/13 Łoś; serial anim.prod.polskiej 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:55 Pogoda 20:05 Klan; odc.858; telenowela TVP 20:30 Sopot 2004 na bis; Czesław Niemen; koncert 21:20 Brzezina; 1970 film fab. prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Danuta Wodyńska 22:55 Pożegnanie poety; reportaż 23:30 Panorama 23:50 Sport-telegram 23:53 Pogoda 00:00 My, Wy, Oni; cykliczny program, poświęcony problemom etycznym we współczesnej rodzinie 00:25 Spotkania z profesorem Wiktorem Zinem; Cmentarz w Gwdowie 00:50 Wesoły Ciucholand; odc.3/13 Napad; 1995 serial prod. australijskiej 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem; Kangurek Hip-Hop; odc.6/13 Łoś; serial anim.prod.polskiej 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 01:54 Pogoda 02:00 Klan; odc.858; telenowela TVP 02:25 Wspólna pamięć - restauracja polskiego cmentarza w Dreźnie; reportaż Stanisława Kubiaka 02:55 Krzyżacy - cz. II; 1960 film historyczno - przygodowy prod. polskiej (80'); reż: Aleksander Ford; wyk: Mieczysław Kalenik, Urszula Modrzyńska, Grażyna Staniszewska, Andrzej Szalawski 04:15 Brzezina; 1970 film fab. prod. polskiej (91'); reż: Andrzej Wajda; wyk: Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Danuta Wodyńska 05:46 Wiadomości 06:00 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.58 Dziś w programie 7.00 Moja rodzina - program publicystyczny ks. Ryszarda Halwy 7.30 Nowożeńcy - film fab. USA 9.05 Adam i Ewa 41 - serial 10.00 Telezakupy 11.20 Program religijny 12.20 Świątek piątek - prog. poświęcony pamięci Jeremiego Przybory 13.10 Klisze pamięci - film dok. 13.30 Nasza antena - wydanie specjalne, poświęcone pamięci płk. Kuklińskiego - program publicystyczny 14.20 W przyszłym roku w Jerozolimie - film dok. 16.00 Cmentarz w Montmorancy - film dok. 16.15 Ojciec Pio 2 - film fabularny 17.50 Eckhart - mysz o wielkim sercu - serial anim. 18.20 Adam i Ewa - serial polski 18.50 Zaduszki narodowe - Sybir - ostatnie pożegnanie 19.20 Pamięć tamtych dni 19.30 Przyjaciele zwierząt 13 - serial przygodowy 20.00 Sanatorium pod klepsydrą - film 22.10 Nasza antena - program poświęcony pamięci Jacka Kuronia 23.00 Przerwane życie ojca Aleksandra Milenia 23.35 Rzecz o księdzu Orione - film fab. TVN 24 05:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 06:00 Filmowy skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/Sawka większy niż życie/sport 06:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/skrót informacji/przegląd prasy/prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/skrót informacji/sport/prognoza pogody/zagraniczny temat dnia 07:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/skrót informacji/przegląd prasy/prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/skrót informacji/sport/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy lokalnej 08:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/skrót informacji/przegląd prasy 09:00 Serwis/studio 24 09:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/bilans 10:00 Serwis/bilans/studio 24/sport 10:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/przegląd prasy 11:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 11:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/studio 24 12:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes/sport/przegląd prasy zagranicznej 12:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/Prześwietlenie 13:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 13:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 14:00 Serwis/studio 24/prognoza pogody/sport 14:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/biznes 15:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sport 15:30 Serwis/przegląd prasy zagranicznej/Portfel 16:00 Serwis/bilans giełdowy/sport 16:30 Skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/przegląd prasy zagranicznej/Fakty 17:01 Sonda 24/styl 17:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/reportaż 18:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/studio 24 18:30 TVN24 English News/Supermeteo 19:00 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 19:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/firma 20:00 Filmowy skrót informacji/prognoza pogody/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 20:30 Prześwietlenie 21:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 21:30 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:00 24 godziny/prognoza pogody 22:30 Bilans 23:30 Filmowy skrót informacji/TVN24 English News/studio 24 00:00 Serwis/prognoza pogody/Prześwietlenie 00:30 Serwis/prognoza pogody/sportowe podsumowanie dnia 01:00 24 godziny 02:30 Fakty/sport/prognoza pogody 03:00 Bilans 04:00 24 godziny Eurosport 08:30 Rajd Katalonii: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 3. dzień 09:00 Grand Prix Hiszpanii: Sporty motocyklowe Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata – Moto GP 10:00 Weekend sportów motorowych 10:30 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 12:00 Turniej ATP w Bazylei: Tenis Finał 13:00 Tenis: Tenis 13:30 Turniej WTA w Linzu: Tenis Finał 14:30 Puchar Świata – Anglia: Żużel 15:30 Weekend sportów motorowych 16:00 Liga Mistrzów – Vintage 17:30 Eurogole 18:30 Liga Mistrzów – Happy Hour 19:00 Watts: Magazyn sportowy 19:30 Sumo: Sumo 20:30 Fight Club: Sporty walki K1 World GP – Las Vegas 22:30 Eurogole 23:30 Liga Mistrzów – Happy Hour 00:00 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe 00:15 Puchar Świata – Desert Challenge – Zjednoczone Emiraty Arabskie: Rajd 00:45 Rajd Katalonii: Rajd Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Świata – 3. dzień 01:15 Wiadomości Eurosportu: Wiadomości sportowe Polonia 1 06:10 Przyjaciele: film 06:35 Maco: film 07:30 Top shop 17:30 Generał Daimos: film 18:00 Dzieciaki w opałach: serial 18:30 Stellina, odc. 17: serial 19:20 Namiętności, odc. 1: serial 20:00 Michał Strogow, kurier carski: film 22:20 Guliwer 23:00 Zdarzyło się naprawdę 23:20 Ania i Kasia zapraszają 23:40 Seksplozja 00:00 Seks telefon 00:20 Baba Jaga 00:35 Military Shop 00:40 Tina, Maja i Viola 01:00 Marianna Rokita 01:20 Baba Jaga 01:40 Night Shop 01:55 Seks wspomnienia 02:15 Night Shop 02:30 Seks flirty 02:50 Marianna Rokita 03:10 Night Shop 03:20 Seks – kulisy 03:35 Night Shop 04:00 Euro Seks 04:30 Seks flirty 04:45 Seks flirty, odc. 4 HBO 06:30 Country Miśki: film 08:00 Troll: film 09:30 Zobacz w HBO 10:00 Kot pani Ashboro: film 11:25 Gwiazdy Hollywood 11:50 Opowieść wojenna: film 13:35 Cinema, cinema 14:00 Księga dżungli II: film 15:15 Powiedz to moimi słowami: film 17:00 Na planie 17:30 Country Miśki: film 19:00 Przebudzenie: film 21:00 Szyfry wojny: film 23:10 Krwawa zbrodnia: film 00:40 Showtime: film 02:15 Poza sceną – rozmowy z gwiazdami HBO na stojaka! 02:40 Artur: film 04:15 Na planie 04:45 Troll: film HBO 2 06:30 Źródło młodości: film 08:00 Cinema, cinema 08:30 Agenci w spódnicach: film 10:15 Szalone lato: film 11:50 Lato w Arizonie: film 13:30 Na torze: film 14:55 Poza sceną – rozmowy z gwiazdami HBO na stojaka! 15:25 Jacob i Kapturnik: film 17:00 Majestic: film 19:30 Źródło młodości: film 21:00 HBO na stojaka!, odc. 81 21:35 Rodzina Soprano, odc. 5 22:30 W zasięgu strzału: film 00:05 Władca Pierścieni: Dwie wieże: film 03:00 Na miejskim bruku: film 04:30 Lato w Arizonie: film Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2004 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2004 roku